In JP-A-2016-55783, there is disclosed a configuration in which an air blower is disposed on a rear side of a seat pad forming a seat surface of a vehicle seat, and in which a ventilation passage formed inside the seat pad and the air blower are connected via a duct having a bellows-shaped pipeline. In JP-A-2016-55783, the duct connected to the ventilation passage of the seat pad and the air blower are disposed to be connected in a vertical direction.
As described in JP-A-2016-55783, a thickness of the entire air-blowing apparatus including the duct and the air blower increases when the duct and the air blower are disposed to be connected in a connected direction toward the seat pad. For this reason, there is a problem that a large space is required when the air blower is installed in a limited space of a rear side of the seat pad. There is also a problem that noises are likely to occur since smooth flowing of air is hindered due to unevenness of the bellows configuration provided in the duct.